The Tiger, the Chihuahua and the Dragon
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Three main characters, three goals. Taiga and Ryuuji have been living happily together as an engaged couple but why will happen with model chihuahua Ami steps in with a plan to ruin their relationship? Will Ryuuji and Taiga stay together or will Ami succeed in stealing Ryuuji? Disclaimer: I don't own Toradora. This is rated T but I may have to change it later.


I was a bored turtle and I have writers block for Immortals (a Fairy Tail Story) and I got this idea when I was...hiccupping. Don't ask.

* * *

Taiga looked at her phone. There was another hour before she was able to get out of work. Being a receptionist at a martial arts club was pretty boring and loud. It was nine in the evening and she pretty much had nothing to do. "Miss Ai Saka" a voice said from behind her. Taiga turned around to look at her boss who was holding a sheet of paper in his hand. _Please don't let sheet say I'm fired_ Taiga repeated in her head before seeing what was actually on the sheet. "We got a new receptionist so you're being promoted. You start on the woman's class at ten am tomorrow. Go home now." Taiga's boss explained. Taiga smiled and thanked her boss for the promotion. Taiga quickly packed up all her items from the reception desk and headed to the home she shared with her fiancé Ryuuji. She opened the door and plopped her box on the couch. Ryuuji looked up from his laptop and said "Hey Taiga. How was work?". Taiga walked over to the dining table and sat down to eat her dinner. Ryuuji just stared at her, waiting for a response. Taiga noticed her fiancé waiting so she handed over the slip and continued eating. Ryuuji was just about to begin reading when a knock was heard on the door. Taiga swallowed her last bit of rice and ran to answer the door. Ryuuji just sat at the kitchen table and read Taiga's letter of promotion. Taiga opened the door to see the one and only Ami Kawashima. "What do you want dumb Chihuahua?" Taiga asked with a slightly annoyed tone. She had an idea of why Ami had really come to her house and an idea of the excuse she was going to get. "Oh well since this is my hometown I decided to move back here and start up a modelling business." Ami chuckled. Just as Taiga predicted, a lame excuse about modelling. Ami brush past Taiga and smirked. She saw Ryuuji and said "Hello.". Ryuuji turned around and jumped backwards, off the chair, in shock. Taiga walked over to Ami and said "Alright you can stay. But stay in the basement like a good dog.". Ami smirked and started walking down the stairs and into the basement. "We have a problem." Taiga sighed when Ami had left. Ryuuji nodded.

"So how do we get rid of the Chihuahua?" Taiga asked as she and Ryuuji pondered on the couch while watching a movie. Ryuuji leaned over and whispered "Let's just wait until she leaves. If she does anything wrong, we can tell her to live in a box.". Taiga nodded and yawned "alright then, good night.". Ryuuji was suddenly left alone, or so he thought. He looked over to his left, where Taiga was sitting, to grab the remote when he saw Ami looking at him, on all fours like she used to do. "So still babying Taiga I see." Ami commented. She had an evil smile on her face as Ryuuji said "Actually we're engaged.". He saw the evil grin on her face grow wider and Ami turned the television off for him. Ryuuji knew what was coming so he ran as fast as he could, into his bed with Taiga. He quickly hid under the bed covers and shortly fell asleep. The sun soon rose and Ryuuji looked at the time. He was late for his job! He ran to the closet. He didn't bother to button up his shirt and his belt was undone too. Ryuuji ran down the stairs and a wave of relief washed over him as he realized Ami and Taiga had both left. He buttoned up his shirt and fixed his belt. Ryuuji shoved a slice of bread and butter in his mouth and out the door he went. He drove as fast as possible to the school he worked at. He burst into the classroom and saw the relief of some students but also the anger of some. "Sorry...to...put...you...through...being...a...sub...for...these kids...Minori...I mean Kushieda." Ryuuji said between breaths. "Thank goodness you're here Ryuuji. I have to go to the softball game. See ya later." Minori beamed as she rushed out the door. "Sir!" a young boy at the back of the class called. "Yes Daichi?" Ryuuji answered. "You didn't do your shirt up properly." Daichi pointed out. "Yeah, you look like the main antagonist in a manga I read." the girl beside Daichi cheered. "I'll take that as a compliment and say thank you Chiyoko." Ryuuji beamed at the girl. Yusaku, who was beside Chiyoko as a special needs assistance, gave Ryuuji a thumbs up. Ryuuji gave his childhood friend a smile before starting his lesson.

Meanwhile, Taiga was in the middle of the women's class when she noticed Ami at was standing at the front desk. Ami walked past the new receptionist and over to Taiga. "Well, well, well. It seems the Palm Top Tiger works here of all places. "Do you have permission to be on the mat...with shoes nonetheless?" Taiga asked. Ami gave her an evil smirk and chuckled "Watch you attitude little one. You don't want anything to happen to poor Ryuuji now do you?". Taiga took the bo-staff in her hand and gave Ami a whack on the head with it. "Owwie. You'll pay for that, Ai Saka..." Ami said before leaving the studio with a large bump on her head. Taiga was curious. What was Ami going to do next?

* * *

Don't ask me what I did just there. I will start this story off as a T rated story but I may have to change it to M later. I guess you guys can guess the main goal of Taiga, Ami and Ryuuji from the first chapter correct? If not, basically Ami is trying to steal Ryuuji, Ryuuji is trying to stay with Taiga and Taiga is trying to keep Ryuuji on her side. Alright then, now that that's cleared up, I can die in peace. WAIT A SECOND, WHY AM I UNDER THE TABLE AGAIN? MICHAEL GET BACK HERE OR YOU ARE DEAD!


End file.
